Verbálisan
by Rosemary Baggins
Summary: Vajon mit tesz egy volt tömeggyilkos és egy volt halálfaló Harry Potter esküvőjén? Tetemes mennyiségű alkohol után, természetesen elkezdenek beszélgetni. És, hogy hogyan zajlik le az ominózus társalgás?
Megjegyzés: ez egy fordítás.

Eredeti mű szerzője: Isis

Mű címe: Oral Sex

Fordította: Rosemary Baggins

A fordításhoz a szerző hozzájárult.

Eredeti fordítás megjelenése: 09/05/2007 (fanfic . hu / merengo)

Eredeti mű megtalálható az alábbi címeken:

: / / isis . arithmancy oral . htm

: / / isis . arithmancy . net

Verbálisan

Nem fáradozott a kérdés feltevésével. Piton úgyis odavágta volna: - Persze, hogy zavar, Black - ezért egyszerűen csak az asztalra állított egy üveget és egy poharat és közelebb húzott magának egy széket.

Piton így is horkantott egyet kelletlenül.

Sirius békítőlég felemelte az üveget:

\- Ajándékot hozok. És egyébként is… - mondta, miközben bőségesen töltött Piton poharába – A többi asztalt már elfoglalta a nyavalygó fiatalság. Úgy véltem, nem lenne illendő a terhükre lenni.

\- Ezért inkább az én terhemre leszel?

\- Természetesen.

Töltött magának whiskyt és felhajtotta. Nem is rossz fajta, nem az a mosogatólé, amit általában inni szokott. Harrynek semmi sem volt túl drága.

Piton eltökélten függesztette rá a tekintetét:

\- Miért?

\- Nos… - Sirius nem tudta volna megmondani, mi késztette arra, hogy átverekedje magát a vendégek tömegén a nyolcszemélyes asztalnál egyedül ücsörgő Pitonhoz. Úgy illett a színesen öltözött tömegbe, mint keselyű a pacsirták közé. – És te miért jöttél el?

\- Meg lettem hívva – válaszolta Piton mereven.

Istenem, a pasi olyan ingerlékeny volt, mint egy vad macska.

\- Tudom, hogy meg lettél hívva. Meglepett minket, hogy eljöttél.

\- Albus úgy gondolta, hogy jót tesz a nevemnek, ha megjelenek Potter esküvőjén.

Piton hangjából egyértelműen kicsengett a keserűség és neheztelés, amiért Harry megint begyűjtötte a babérokat, őt meg szokás szerint besározták.

\- Senki sem szereti a volt halálfalókat, nem igaz? – Piton elvörösödött. – Vagy a volt tömeggyilkosokat – tette hozzá Black gyorsan.

\- Kapd be! – köpte oda Piton.

,, Nos, magad keveredtél ilyen pácba." – gondolta Sirius. Félmosolyra húzta a száját, és poharával megkoccintotta Pitonét:

\- Kapd be! – mondta.

A whisky könnyedén gördült le a torkán. Egy pillanattal később Piton röviden felnevetett és ő is ivott egy kört.

oOo

\- Élete kétharmadáig börtönben ültem. A maradék idő nagyját szökevényként töltöttem el. És most, amikor végre szabad vagyok már nincs rám szüksége.

\- Kímélj meg a nyavalygásodtól, Black.

\- Ugyanúgy gyűlölőd őt, mint Jamest?

\- Kímélj meg a pszichoanalízisedtől is, Black.

Sirius kortyolt egyet a poharából.

\- Én már nem gyűlöllek.

\- És szerinted ez engem hol érdekel?

Piton fel sem emelte a tekintetét. Úgy tűnt a pohár fenekén sokkal érdekesebb dolgok ülnek Siriusnál.

\- Tudom, mit tettél Albusért. Lehetsz akár a legbeképzeltebb, zsíros bunkó, én akkor is tudom, hogy a mi oldalunkon állsz.

\- És melyik ez az oldal, ha szabad tudnom?

Az összes szó úgy lett kiköpve, mintha keserű lenne.

\- A Jó és a Fény oldala, Piton és a bolyhos nyusziké. A pokolba, mégis mit gondolsz, miről beszélek?

Piton felsóhajtott és egy kisebb koppanással lerakta a poharát:

\- Fogalmam sincs. És ha jól sejtem, neked sem.

\- Már akkor sem gyűlöllek – ismételte meg Sirius újabb adag whiskyt töltve mindkettejük poharába. – Tudod, te egy háborús hős vagy.

\- Te pedig őrült vagy. És soha nem felejtem el, hogy egyszer megpróbáltál megölni.

\- Harminc évvel ezelőtt, Piton. Az emberek változnak.

\- Valószínűleg – nem tágított, egy centit sem.

\- Természetesen – hajolt közelebb Sirius –, továbbra is egy beképzelt, zsíros bunkó vagy.

\- Kapd be!

Sirius megemelte a poharát:

\- Kapd be!

Koccintás. Ittak. Sirius fogadni mert volna, hogy miután visszarakták poharaikat, a mosoly egy halvány árnyékát vélte felfedezni Piton arcán.

oOo

\- …és később Potter, az a kretén egyenesen belemasírozott – Piton megrázta a fejét – Annak a bolodnak fogalma sem volt arról, hogy a láthatatlan nem jelent egyet a felfedezhetetlennel.

Sirius magának is ellentmondva felnevetett:

\- Nem illik kigúnyolni a házigazdát a saját esküvőjén.

\- Meglepett, hogy megérte az esküvőjét.

\- Engem meglepett, hogy közülünk bárki is megérte.

\- Engem is, Black – Piton szája széle egy leheletnyit felfelé görbült. – Kénytelen vagyok, bármennyire kelletlenül is, de beismerni, hogy a Rendnek tett munkád minden bizonnyal rengeteg életet mentett meg.

\- Oh, tehát most az életeddel tartozol nekem? – kérdezte Sirius hanyagul.

Piton szemei megvillantak:

\- Amit tettél, kiegyenlíti a korábbi életemre törési kísérleteidet. Semmi több.

Mosoly. Majd egy támadás:

\- Tehát akkor kvittek vagyunk.

\- Kapd be!

\- Kapd be!

Ittak.

oOo

\- …és szörnyen idegesített az, ahogy Remusra néztél – fejezte be.

\- Mégis, hogy néztem Remusra? – Piton pirulása önmagáért beszélt.

\- Ugyan úgy, ahogy én – vallotta be Sirius. – Milyen kár, hogy a nőket jobban szereti, nem? Bár jó fej felesége van.

Piton mereven bámult rá.

\- Csorgattad a nyálad Remusért?

\- Aha.

A férfi felröhögött:

\- Istenem, ez hihetetlen. Az a sok, szerencsétlen, utánad loholó lány… Szörnyen letörtek lehettek.

\- A lányokat is szeretem – válaszolta Sirius könnyedén.

\- Óh.

\- Te nem?

\- A női bájak sosem vonzottak igazán.

\- Gondolom, ez vice versa is így volt.

\- Kapd be!

\- Kérlek.

Piton előrehajolt és poharával megkoccintotta Sirius poharát. Erősen.

\- Kapd be!

\- Oh, igaz. Kapd be!

Megint ittak.

oOo

Nos, ezekben a ruhákban egészen elegánsan nézett ki.

\- Hm, megfontolhatnám a dolgot.

\- Mit fontolhatnál meg?

\- Téged.

Piton meglepetésében kiköpte az italát.

\- Ezt hívják a kiváló whisky pazarlásának.

Sirius újra töltött Piton poharába és sajátját is kipótolta. Ha ilyen tempóban fognak haladni, nemsokára szükség lesz egy új üvegre.

\- Nem kérek belőle.

\- Már késő – mondta Sirius jókedvűen. – Töltöttem, úgyhogy innod kell.

\- Én a… a másik dologról beszélek – intett kezével Piton, a hanyag mozdulattal majdnem feldöntve az üveget. Szemmel láthatóan zavart volt. Úgy kell neki.

Sirius csak megrebbentette a pilláit és összecsücsörítette a száját:

\- Nem dobhatsz el csak úgy. Jó parti vagyok.

\- Felejtsd el. Egy koszos korcs vagy.

\- Zsíros hajú bunkó.

\- Kapd be!

\- Kapd be!

A poharak hangosan koppantak vissza az asztalra.

oOo

\- Őszintén szólva ma nem is tűnsz olyan zsírosnak – állapította meg Sirius. – Ha jól értem, akkor hajat mostál Harry tiszteletére.

\- Amikor épp olyan alkalom van, megpróbálok neki eleget tenni.

\- Nem is rossz. Gyakrabban kéne eleget tenned.

\- Nem fogok a gyengeelméjű diákjaimnak tetszelegni, mint egy kivert korcs.

\- Nocsak, nocsak! Csak nem megbotlott valakinek a nyelve?

Piton haragosan megvillantotta a szemeit:

\- Korcs, korcs, korcs.

\- Seggfej, seggfej, seggfej.

\- Kapd be!

\- Kapd be!

Ismét ittak.

oOo

Felnézett. Remus és… a pokolba, hogy is hívják? Angela? Angelica?

\- Sirius, mi már indulunk – vetett pillantást Lupin mindkét férfira.

\- Ahaaa, világos.

Sirius fontolóra vette, hogy felálljon és úgy döntött, hogy nem éri meg kockáztatni.

\- Farkas, farkas, farkas – zendített rá Piton szórakozottan.

Siriusból kirobbant a nevetés.

Remus megdermedt.

\- Perselus, minden rendben?

\- Tökéletesen rendben van, Remus. Tö–ké–le–te-sen. Ha lehet, légy oly szíves és mutass be az elragadó nejednek.

\- Jó bőr – szúrta közbe Sirius.

\- Ööö, Angeliqe, ez itt Perselus, egy régi kolléga az iskolából. Siriust pedig ismered. És mi már megyünk is. Most.

\- Nagyon örvendek – válaszolta Angeliqe unott ábrázattal. Végül távoztak.

\- Kapjátok be! – mondta Piton a távolodó alakjuknak.

\- Á, már úgysem jutna nekik – felelte Sirius poharaikba öntve a maradék whiskyt.

oOo

\- Üres az üveg – panaszolta Piton sötéten.

\- A picsába.

\- Hozhatnál még.

\- Most te vagy a soros.

Piton vetett rá egy gyilkos pillantást. Vagy legalábbis megpróbált.

\- Nem lehet ijesztően nézni, mikor nem tudod összpontosítani a tekintetedet, te lökött.

\- Kapd be!

Sirius belenézett a poharába:

\- De hát üres.

\- És jól van így – Piton felállt és rögtön hátra is esett a székkel együtt. Sirius felröhögött.

\- Fogd be!

\- Marha.

Piton a másik férfi mellé lépett, meglökte és ennek eredményeképpen a szék is, és Sirius is a földön találta magát.

\- Há!

Sirius elkapta Pitont a lábánál és megrántotta, hogy a másik a földre zuhanjon.

\- Magadat ,,há"!

\- Kapd be!

\- Lehetetlen, a forrás kiszáradt – nézett fel Sirius a tőle alig pár centiméterre lévő kipirosodott arcú Pitonra. – Hacsak ez nem meghívás.

\- Kapd bmmghpff – mondta Piton, mikor Sirius elkapta a tarkójánál és megcsókolta.

Whisky íze volt.

oOo

Az ifjú Potter házaspár már rég elutazott a kéthetes nászútjára, Korfura. Már csak pár, kisebb csoportba verődött, álmatag vendég maradt, de a lakodalom már véget ért. Ideje volt hazamenni. A roxforti tantestület egy emberként érkezett és így is szándékozott távozni, de sehol sem találták Perselust. Albus Dumbledore maga fésülte át a termet. Bár volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy Perselus már korábban elbúcsúzott, a láthatóan szórakozott Remus arról informálta, hogy Piton egy asztalnál ült Siriusszal. Akit egyébként szintén nem lehetett sehol sem megtalálni.

Albus már épp kész volt csatlakozni a várakozó tanári karhoz, hogy visszatérjenek a Roxfortba, mikor négy feketébe burkolt lábat fedezett fel diszkréten kikandikálni egy virágos abrosz alól. Az asztalhoz lépett és felemelte a terítőt. A padlón a horkoló Sirius feküdt, fejét Piton vállán nyugtatva, míg ő Black mellkasába fúrta a fejét.

\- Na tessék – mondta Albus. – Tökéletes alkalom, hogy összejöjjenek.

Elmosolyodott az orra alatt és leengedte az abroszt. Visszatérőben a tanári karhoz úgy vélte, mintha egy halkan elmotyogott 'kapd be' törte volna meg a csendet.


End file.
